Joy stick operated control valves are commonly used to remotely control a plurality of hydraulically operated units. An example of a joy stick control for a hydraulic brake system is shown by Perry in U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,609. The Perry control has a movable joy stick operable to actuate one or two valves. Springs associated with each valve return the valve to its off position and bias the joy stick to its upright position. The center of the joy stick is pivoted on a housing boss. The location of the joy stick arms relative to the valves is not adjustable. The valves are specially designed to operate within bores in the housing. The prior art control valves have longitudinally movable valving members that are designed to operate within a support housing. Conventional spool valves are not utilized.